Crimes of Passion
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: Kaoru is a detective that gets the big case she wants. When she is forced to look for the mass murderer with vet detective Himura, can she keep her heart and life out of danger? Full Summary inside.
1. The Murder Scene

Alright, for some reason I've wanted to write a story about a detective just to see what happens. I thought, "Why not use Kenshin and the gang?" I thought it would be interesting since no one has thought of using this idea in this category, or at least no one has to my knowledge. When I say this, I mean I have searched Fan Fiction for stuff relating to my plot, but nothing came up except that Kaoru was trying to capture a modern day Robin Hood known as the Battousai. Well, this is different. I better stop ranting on and just tell you.

**Crimes of Passion**

**Summary: **Kamiya Kaoru is a detective that has spent most of her life waiting for a big case. Her world is turned upside-down when she gets her wish. If she can find a mass murderer that haunts Tokyo, she will be set for life, but if she fails, her job could be completely ruined. Things start to get personal as she unfolds the mystery of her sister's death with a veteran detective named Himura Kenshin. Can she keep her heart and life out of danger?

**Disclaimer:** As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything that has the name of Rurouni Kenshin…for now. Hahahaha!

Now that you know what this is about, sit back and enjoy the story. Don't forget the popcorn! (I'm a little psychotic in case you haven't already noticed.)

"Talking"

_Thought _or _flashback_

**The Murder Scene**

It was almost eleven p.m. when a blue sedan drove up to an abandoned apartment building that was surrounded by blinking police cars. When the car stopped, a woman in a tan drench coat stepped out. The woman went straight to the officer that was standing in front of the yellow ribbon that roped off the area as a crime scene and showed him her badge.

"Go ahead, inspector Kamiya," the officer said as he lifted the tape and let the raven-haired girl into the building. As she walked by, she caught the officer staring at her butt. If it were any other day, Kamiya Kaoru would have slapped him until he couldn't stand. She could hardly blame him though. She was the youngest female in the force, just turning twenty-one last month. Kaoru had entered the policy academy at sixteen and graduated at eighteen. She had been working with the Tokyo Police for the past three years, though it seemed like forever. Kaoru did have her reasons for pushing herself so hard.

When Kaoru was only eight, her mother was murdered. The case was never solved, but Kaoru was determined to find the suspect and bring him to justice. Her father was a policeman, but he was gunned down in a bank robbery on the day of her graduation. She was so upset at him when he never showed up, but she was devastated when she found what had happened to him. Kaoru never got along with her father, but that's for another time.

When her father died, his partner and now Senior Inspector Hajime Saitou took her under his wing. He taught her everything she knew, even how to handle a sword. Kaoru never thought it would come in use, but Saitou always insisted on her practicing. Kaoru now worked under her mentor, always begging him for a case to put her on top. He always told her the same thing. "Be patient, Kamiya. Your turn will come. Enjoy the peace while it lasts." Today she finally got the case she was wishing for. Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared for what lay in front of her in the abandoned building. When she reached the murdered scene, she sighed and remembered the events that took place almost three years ago.

* * *

"_Kaoru, you can't be serious. Why would you even consider joining the Tokyo Police?" Kaoru was packing her things to leave for Tokyo. As usual, her sister, Tomoe, was criticizing her for her choice to be a detective._

"_I've told you this before," Kaoru replied. "It is my dream to become a detective to find justice for those who can't, just like mother." Kaoru finally got her suitcase closed._

"_This is the worst thing you could possibly do, Kaoru. All that the police want is fame for criminals they capture. Do you really want to be a part of a bunch of vultures?" Kaoru turned to her sister. Tomoe had always hated the police ever since their father had died. Tomoe had taken care of both of them, even though Kaoru spent most of her time with Saitou. _

"_I've already made up my mind. I want this more than anything. You know that. I want my dreams to come true."_

"_What dream is that?" Tomoe asked. "To through your life away like father did? He never spent any time with us. When we needed him the most, he just ran to his work and forgot about us."_

"_Don't you dare say that!" Kaoru yelled. Even though Kaoru barely got along with her father, she still had the utmost respect for him. "At least I have a dream. You just wait on people in that two-bit bar. You barely make any money to live. At least he could support us."_

"_How did he support us? He left us for his job. Then he got himself killed in some robbery. He didn't have to die. He chose to. How can you choose a life like that? All you are doing is disgracing yourself. Mother would be ashamed if she were alive to…" Kaoru cut off her sister with a slap to the face. She would not let her bad mouth her father, but it was ultimately the end of their relationship. "Go ahead then," Tomoe uttered through her tears. "Leave and get yourself killed. See if I care. Don't come back when you fail. You will be sorry." Kaoru grabbed the door, but not before yelling one last thing._

"_I will succeed. Unlike you, I will make my dream a reality. You keep serving drinks in that bar. I hope one night that one of those filthy drunks breaks your neck. We'll see who is sorry then."_

* * *

Kaoru's face went pale when she saw Tomoe's body lying on the ground. She was completely nude. How could she have known that her sister would die knowing that Kaoru wanted her to? Kaoru tried to shake it off and inspected the body. Tomoe's hands were tied behind her back, but her legs were spread awkwardly far apart. It appeared that someone had raped Tomoe and then strangled her. From her judgment, Tomoe had been killed two hours ago. Kaoru finally found what she was looking for. On the back of Tomoe's neck was a small rose brand. 

"It's him," she whispered. Kaoru was so focused that she didn't even hear the footsteps coming towards her. When the hand touched her shoulder, she quickly drew her gun on Saitou. "Sir, sorry about that. You scared me."

"You should be more aware of your surroundings," Saitou said as he lit a cigarette. He sighed as his young apprentice stood up. "What do we have here?"

"Female women, age twenty-five. It appears that she was brought her between 8 and 9 o'clock and raped. Then she was strangled by something, perhaps a tie. The brand on the back of her neck was made when she was still alive." Saitou smiled at his prodigy.

"Nothing gets past you, Kamiya. You get better every time. So, it's him then?" Kaoru nodded as she continued with a shaky voice.

"The rose serial killer. He doesn't leave any clues behind except his calling card. Every time he gets away from me. And now…" Saitou stared at her when she stopped.

"You alright, Kamiya?" Kaoru simply turned around, but her bangs didn't allow her superior to see her eyes.

"Let's go," she said as she walked down the stares. Saitou sighed as he scanned over the body.

"Kamiya, you are never going to learn, are you? You wanted this case, but if you can't avoid emotions, than you're going to get yourself in trouble. I sorry to do this to you, but you need some help." He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed his office. "Yes, this is Hajime. We're done here. Send forensics down here to pick up the body. I'll start the paperwork tomorrow. Also, I want Himura in my office in the morning." He hung up the phone and went back to the car where Kaoru waited. Before he got in, he had one last thought. _Tomoe Kamiya caught in a web of mass murders. Now her sister is going to take the case. I can't wait to see how this plays out with Himura._

* * *

So what did you think? Let me know, would you? I want to know if this is any good or not. Just please be nice. Nobody likes flames. I'll try to update soon. Cya. 


	2. The New Partner

Well, it looks like you liked my first chapter, so I will give you all a second chapter. It might not be as long, but I hope it feeds your appetite. Enjoy.

**The New Partner**

Kaoru got home at about one o'clock after walking from the police station to her home. She didn't live that far away from the station, but she decided to take the scenic route, which meant walking six blocks out of her way. It was funny how she didn't even remember walking around. She didn't even remember unlocking her door or walking up the stairs to her apartment. She just found herself laying on her bed thinking to herself. She didn't even bother to take her work clothes off. Only her shoes and drench coat lied on the ground. She was usually a tidy person with everything in its proper place, but she didn't seem to care about any of that at the moment. She could only think of one thing.

"Tomoe," she whispered as she clung to her pillow. It had been three years since she had walked out on her sister. She had said such awful things to her, and she never got a chance to say she was sorry. She never would now. The thing that bothered her the most rung in her head.

"_You keep serving drinks in that bar. I hope one night that one of those filthy drunks breaks your neck. We'll see who is sorry then."_ She couldn't get that last phrase out of her head. How could she have said that to the only family she had left? Of course she didn't get along with her sister the best, but whoever had a sister they completely liked? _No,_ she thought. _Family would never wish death on each other, not like I did. I don't deserve family. Tomoe, why did you have to leave me? Why?_

* * *

Suddenly, the phone rang in Kaoru's room. She had cried herself to sleep thinking about Tomoe, which meant her sleep was not a pleasant one. When she answered the phone, her voice was hoarse and low. "Hello?" 

"Jou-chan, where are you? The boss is going to be pissed off again because you're not here. Do you even know what time it is?" It was Sanosuke, Kaoru's rooster head ex-partner. Even though they didn't work together anymore, they were still on the best of terms. Sanosuke always looked out for her, especially when she was late for work.

"Sano, quit yelling. It's only…" Kaoru stopped when she looked at her clock on the bed stand. It was already 8:15 a.m. "Damn it! I'm going to be late!" Kaoru quickly hung up on the rooster head and started to get ready. She didn't bother to take a shower or change her clothes. She just grabbed her shoes and coat and ran out the door trying to put her hair in a messy ponytail. Even if she ran, it would take her fifteen minutes to get to the station. She was glad that she left her files and gun at the station last night, because there would be no way she could have gotten them together in time. "Damn it! Why didn't I set my alarm clock last night? Saitou-san is going to kill me!"

* * *

Kaoru finally ran to check in. She was already a half hour late. She had been late before, but not this late. _Great, how can this get any worse?_

"Yo, Jou-chan!" Kaoru turned around as she approached her desk. Sano was standing right behind her. He was probably the strangest police man she had ever seen. He never wore a uniform or a detective outfit. It was always jeans with a white tang top and jacket with the aku sign. Even though he was two years older than Kaoru, he still acted like a teenager. He drank way too much, gambled illegally (only known to Kaoru who never turned him in), and was always thinking something perverted. He was one of the best fighters on the streets, and he also knew where to get his information. The last thing Kaoru needed was this muscle head in her face, but he stared her down with an upset look on his face. "Why the hell did you hang up on me? You should have more manners than that?"

"Not now, Sano. I'm in a lot of trouble as it already is. Plus, last night wasn't the best either."

"What do you mean by that?" Sano asked. "Did some guy not put out for you?" If looks could kill, Sano would be cold dead. Kaoru gave him the nastiest look ever. _Something must have happened to her,_ he thought. "Alright, I'm sorry. Look, Hajime wants you in his office. Think you can handle him?" Kaoru finally got up from her desk and walked towards Saitou's office. Sano couldn't believe how she was acting. She was being her usual cheerful, bossy self. _What really happened to you last night, Kaoru?_

* * *

Knock! Knock! 

"Come in," Saitou's voice rang through the door. Kaoru slowly opened the door and stared at her boss. "Aw, Kamiya. Come in and have a seat." Kaoru nodded and walked in. When she closed the door behind her, she realized that she and Saitou were not alone. A man in a red drench coat turned around in his chair to look at her. "Oh, I would like to introduce you to Himura Kenshin. Himura, this is detective Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru went to shake his hand, but she was surprised when he rose and bowed to her. No one bowed anymore.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaoru-dono." His voice was so gentle and cheerful, as if he enjoyed his work. Kaoru sized him up as he stood straight again. He wasn't much taller than she, and the way his red hair was tied back in a low ponytail made his face look girlish. She could tell he was older than him, but she didn't know by how much. His blue eyes were also gentle, but she could tell they held a certain sadness in them. She noticed that he wore a sword on his side. His most distinct feature was the cross-shaped scar on his face. He was kind of good-looking, but there wasn't much to him as far as strength.

"Thank you, Himura-san," Kaoru said as she sat down."

"He is a veteran detective with quite the record," Saitou continued. "His swordsmanship is even better. I've had the privilege of fighting him myself. That's one thing you two have in common. It would make more sense if he wore a regular katana instead of a sakabato." _Why would anyone wear a sword that couldn't kill?_ Kaoru thought. Then something else hit her.

"Excuse me, sir, but why would I need to know what we have in common?" Saitou smiled as he lit a cigarette.

"You two are going to be working on the rose serial killer case together. As of now, you two are partners." Kaoru immediately stood up and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Are you serious, Saitou? You know very well that I work alone. Don't you remember what happened with Sano?"

"You will address me properly, Kamiya. I am well aware of your past partners. I know you want to work alone, but you need help with this one. This murderer goes after women only."

"Are you saying that this man is going to protect me?" Saitou then turned to Kenshin who nodded and left. When the door was closed, Saitou continued.

"Sit down, Kaoru." Kaoru quickly sat down in her chair. Whenever Saitou used her first name, she knew she better obey him. "I know this man may not look like much, but he is a lot stronger than he appears to be. When I fought him, we ended in a stalemate. You know how strong I am." Saitou sighed and let the smoke come out of his mouth. "Listen, I know this is hard for you. Your sister just died, and you've been looking for this guy for a long time. Himura is an expert. He will help you solve this without getting into sticky situations. You said you wanted something big, something to put you on top. Here is your chance, Kaoru. If you don't take it, I will understand." Kaoru looked at her boss. She hated working with partners, but she would be damned if she let this opportunity slip out of her reach.

"I will take the case, sir, and the partner." Saitou smiled and then walked to the door.

"Good girl. You don't have to start right away. You will probably want to set a funeral date for Tomoe."

"No, sir. I will start on this right away," Kaoru walked through the door and past Kenshin. She didn't even give him a glance as she sat down at her desk. Kenshin just sighed as he went back into Saitou's office.

"What do you think, Hajime?" Kenshin asked. "Can she handle this one?"

"I think she can hold her own. I trained her myself. She's a tough girl. Any other officer would have asked for a vacation in this case, but not her. She is too determined. This should be interesting." Saitou finally put out his cigarette and looked at Kenshin. "Has everything been taken care of?"

"Yes. Tomoe's funeral will be in two days. I wouldn't let her go without one." Kenshin turned around to leave, but he stopped before he opened the door. "You should take it easy on the girl. She just lost someone she loved."

"Maybe you should take it easy on yourself as well," Saitou said. Kenshin paused before walking out the door. Again, Saitou lit up another cigarette and puffed in the smoke. "This is going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Ok, it was longer than I thought it would be. I hope you guys still like it. If you have any ideas, let me know. I would be glad to read them. I'll try to update soon. Cya. 


	3. Bodyguard Blues

**Bodyguard Blues**

Kaoru sat at her desk filling out paper work on the new case. She was still trying to figure out what happened to all the girls that fell prey to the rose serial killer. She didn't have much to go on, but it was enough to keep her going through the night. She sighed as she finished entering the last bit of information into her computer. While she sipped her coffee, which was cold by now, she read the report to herself.

"Rose serial killer: No physical description except male. Goes after women between ages twenty-two and thirty-four. Eight women dead. He rapes victims, brands them with a rose to the neck, then strangles them to death with clothing or rope. No finger prints on victims. Leaves victims in abandoned apartments, business buildings, and warehouse." She scanned through the reports until she got to the victims list.

**Shintaro Yuki**, age 26, murdered by strangulation around midnight August 5, 2005.

**Yamoto Ayame**, age 32, murdered by strangulation around 9:30 p.m. August 25, 2005.

**Hatsuhito Shiori**, age 22, murdered by strangulation around 11:00 p.m. September 14, 2005.

**Kentaro Tsubara**, age 30, murdered by strangulation around 10:30 p.m. October 4, 2005.

**Usamaki Ura**, age 34, murdered by strangulation around 8:00 p.m. October 24, 2005.

**Minamota Kanna**, age 24, murdered by strangulation around 12:30 a.m. November 13, 2005.

**Kamiya Tomoe**, age 28, murdered by strangulation around 9:00 p.m. December 2, 2005.

When she was finished looking at the list, she looked at her watch. It was almost six o'clock. Everyone else had left except for Saitou, who was just locking up his office. Kaoru started to shut down her station as her boss approached her. When he stopped next to her desk, he had his usual cold look on his face.

"What are you doing here so late, Kamiya?"

"Just reviewing the case, sir," she answered with no emotion in her voice. Saitou had never seen her be so blunt. She was usually full of energy and smart-ass remarks, but today she was totally out of it. He could tell she hadn't eaten anything or slept in awhile "I'll be going home now."

"Kamiya, didn't you forget to do something today?" Kaoru sighed and picked up a bundle of flowers. "You don't have to work so hard now. Take a day or two off. It'll help."

"I already told you, sir. I don't need a break. The sooner I put away this guy the better." Kaoru finally turned around and walked out the door. Saitou frowned as he picked up his phone and dialed.

"Yeah, she just left. Follow her."

Kaoru made her way down to the cemetery with her flowers. She didn't have to look long before she found her sister's grave. It was the only fresh grave in the whole section. After laying down her flowers on the grave, Kaoru folded her hands and started to pray. She never knew how hard it would be to let it go, but she managed to speak without a tear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your service. I didn't really deserve to be there anyways. I don't even deserve to be your sister after all the things I said to you. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am for saying such things, but I can't go back and undo the things I've done. I can, however, try to make an amends for you. All those girls will get there justice. I will make sure I find this guy. I won't rest until he's behind bars. That's the least I can do for you, Tomoe." Before Kaoru left, she noticed that someone had left her sister a purple Ayame. It was strange because Kaoru had also left her those flowers. Who else could have known that ayames were Tomoe's favorite?

Kaoru was finally at home with a bottle of scotch waiting for her on her table. It had been a birthday present from Sano, and she knew just how to use it. It didn't take long for her to get drunk, but she didn't care. Even though she wasn't a big drinker like rooster-head, all she wanted to do tonight was get drunk. She wanted to forget everything around her. It must have worked, because she didn't even hear the knock on her door.

"Kaoru-dono, are you in there?" Kenshin asked. He pressed his ear to the door, only to hear soft sobbing then a gun click. "She wouldn't. Would she?" He didn't want to take any chances. He was supposed to protect her, and that's what he was going to do. He knocked down her door and charged in. "Suicide is not the answer!" He soon found out that Kaoru was just cleaning her gun. By the time Kenshin realized what was happening, Kaoru already had her gun put back together.

"You jackass!" she yelled as she started firing off rounds at Kenshin. When the clip was empty and the smoke cleared, Kaoru gasped. Kenshin had avoided every shot, and now there was an outline of him on the hallway wall. "Wow! That was amazing. Nobody should be that fast."

"When you're in my line of work," Kenshin said as he sat across from her, "you need to be that fast." Kenshin looked at the empty bottle of scotch then Kaoru. _I would hate to see how sharp her aim is when she's sober._ "I'm sorry to break in, but I thought…"

"That I was going to kill myself?" Kaoru interrupted. She brushed back her hair to reveal her bloodshot eyes. She hadn't slept since she found out Kenshin would be her new partner, and on top of it she was completely wasted. Even though she slurred her words, she still managed to go on with the conversation. "I'm not going to throw my life away, not after I made such a promise."

"And what promise is that?" Kenshin asked.

"Don't play stupid. I know you heard me at the cemetery." Kenshin let out a small "oro?" when he heard her. "That's right. I knew you were following me." Kenshin looked surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not as helpless as you may think. Besides, after what Saitou said, I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. Well, you can tell him something for me. I'm a big girl, and I don't need a babysitter. I work alone, but now I have to drag you along with me. I don't need some veteran detective to help me solve this case. I've been working on it for almost four months. I won't let this guy get away, and I won't let you get in the way either." Kaoru got up and grabbed her half-full glass.

"Kaoru-dono, I think you've had enough."

"I'll drink as much as I want, thank you." Kaoru downed the rest of the alcohol in one gulp. Kenshin was worried she might chew him out again, but he sighed when he saw her red face. After she hiccupped, she started to speak. This time there was a certain sadness in her voice. "It's all my fault. I cursed her. I told her she would die and now she's gone." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she continued. "I don't deserve to be forgiven. I'm just as bad as the killer."

"That's not true, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said as he got up. "You're a great person. You want justice for your sister. I'm sure she forgives you."

"What do you know? Have you ever lost someone you wanted to die? I'm a horrible person. Death is too good for me. I can't die now. I won't die. I'll avenge Tomoe and my mother." Kenshin couldn't believe what she had said. She was so hard on herself, yet she was strong enough to go on. In fact, he did know what it was like to lose a loved one. That's what made him want to help her so bad. Kaoru's voice snapped him back to reality. He could barely understand her slurs, but he managed to make out her last question. "Kenshin, can you stop moving so much?"

Suddenly, the room started spinning on Kaoru. Her legs felt like rubber and she could no longer hold herself up. She saw the ground coming towards her and then everything turned black. Lucky for her, Kenshin caught her just in time.

"I was wondering when you would pass out." Kenshin pick her up and placed her in bed. Even though she reeked of alcohol, she was beautiful when she was asleep, but he wouldn't dare take advantage of a defenseless person, let alone a woman. After tucking her in, he called Saitou. "Saitou, this is Kenshin. Kaoru-dono is alright. She's in bed. I think she'll need the day off tomorrow. I'm going to stay here and watch her if that's alright. I'll see you in the morning. Bye."

After he fixed the door and locked it, he went back into the room and sat in the chair, watching Kaoru all night long.

Sorry it took so long to update. My internet just got connected. It might be a while until I can update again since I'm starting my senior year in high school, but I will try my hardest. Again, if you have any ideas, please let me know. I have to go check my email. I'm sure it's overflowing with junk mail and fan fiction mail. Cya.


	4. New Information

Alright, guys. I know I'm horrible at updates. I wish I could do them faster, but I've had major writers block and I'm completely overloaded with schoolwork. The senior year sucks. Plus I have to write for the school paper and learn some FFA stuff. I'll try my best to keep you happy. Please forgive me.

**New Information**

"Aw! My head." That's all Kaoru could say as she walked into her office the next morning. It had been hard enough to get her clothes back on when she crawled out of bed. She had to try and do it with all the construction going on in the streets. As she walked to work, her head pounded from even the slightest noise. She couldn't even remember what happened between leaving her small apartment and walking to her office.

As she sat down, Sano approached her with a grin. He had never seen her this miserable, but he knew why.

"How was the birthday present, little missy?" The only response he got out of her was a growl. "It was pretty strong, though I didn't think one glass of it would make you this hung-over. You must be a lightweight. That's what happens when you first…"

"I drank the whole bottle," Kaoru moaned in her hands.

"What? The whole bottle? But why?" Kaoru lifted her head to glare at him, which made Sano jump. He knew to drop it when she gave him that glare, but he had other things to tell her. "Listen, you should have fox look at you. Maybe she can give you something for that hangover. Just take it easy next time. Oh, and Takito wants to see you. He says he has some forensics reports for you to look at." Kaoru nodded. Just as Sano left, she spotted Saitou walking her way. The last thing she needed now was a lecture from him. Nevertheless, she straightened herself up as best as she could and followed him to his office when he signaled to her.

"Sit, Kamiya." Kaoru did as she was told after closing the door. When she was seated, she looked into her superior's eyes. She could never tell when he was happy or disappointed, but she knew his anger just by looking at his cold, wolf-like eyes.

"Sir, I'm sorry I was late this morning," Kaoru started. "There is no excuse for it and I…"

"On the contrary, Kamiya, I'm not all that mad at you. In fact, I was informed by Himura that you weren't feeling up to par, and that you needed some rest. He told me to give you the day off, but I can see that you don't need it."

_Kenshin was the one that took care of me?_ she thought. She couldn't believe it. After shooting all those rounds at him, he took care of her? She suddenly felt awful for treating him so badly, but she still had a job to do.

"Saitou-san, I do not need any time off. As you know, I have work to do. I will find out who killed all those innocent women, no matter what happens."

"I appreciate you dedication, but you should go to Takani-san about your hangover. You are dismissed." Kaoru bowed and staggered out the door. _Damn, that Saitou. I can't get anything passed him._ Before she could get to the elevator, she bumped into someone, sending her backwards on the floor. _Damn it, who the hell…_

"Kaoru-domo, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Kaoru looked up to Kenshin offering a helping hand to her. When she was on her feet, she started to blush at the redhead. He had strong arms, and his voice was so soft. She was brought out of her trance when she heard his voice again. "Are you alright, Kaoru-domo?" She quickly pulled away from him, as if she was angry.

"I'm fine. You should watch where you are going." Kenshin smiled at the little detective. He had never seen anyone so prideful, so he continued to talk.

"You are right. Please forgive me. Are you feeling better this morning?"

"I'm fine." Kaoru turned back to him. She hated being wrong, but she knew what she had to do. "Listen, Kenshin. I want to thank you for last night. I was drunk, and I caused you so much trouble."

"It was no trouble, Kaoru-domo. I am here to help you. If you need anything, just let me know." He bowed and then let her go to the elevator. As the doors closed, Kaoru leaned against the wall for support. Why had this man made her feel so warm? She should hate him for trying to take over her territory. She didn't need any help in this case. Then again, it would be nice to have him around for company.

* * *

When Kaoru got to forensics, she immediately went to Takito's lab table. Takito was almost twice her age, but he still looked like he was in his late twenties. He was very trim for his height, but his brown, short hair and brown eyes was that of an ordinary Japanese man. Kaoru had always enjoyed being around Takito because he was like an older brother. She knew she could trust him, and that's why she always told him her secrets, work-related or not. She gave him a smile as she approached him.

"Hey, Takito. What do you got for me?" Takito quickly dug through his messy desk until he found his glasses. He was a bit of a nerd, but he was one of the nicest men she knew, along with one of the smartest.

"I compiled a report together on all the victims. This murderer goes after all the pretty, young ones. We know that he rapes them and then strangles them after branding them. It looked like Tomoe was the only one that wasn't tortured for awhile. He must have been in a hurry or something. Also, it appears that he killed the victims somewhere else and dumped the bodies."

"Anything else?" Kaoru asked as the technician's eyes lit up.

"Yes, something very interesting. It appears that all women were raped, but there is one factor missing. There is no semen."

"How do you know he didn't use a condom?"

"When you use a condom, a man usually gets sticky fingers and makes a mess on his victim, especially when they are struggling. He probably wouldn't have had time to put it on. So I have two theories. One, he either withdrew or…"

"He is a she," Kaoru interrupted.

"You always have to ruin it, but you are right. The person could have made it look like rape, so it is possible that our suspect is a woman."

"Good job, Takito. Keep it up. I'll see you later." She was about to leave when Takito stopped her.

"By the way, Kaoru, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date this Friday." Kaoru sighed as she stopped at the door.

"I'm sorry, Takito, but as long as this killer is out there, I can't stop for anything."

"Can't blame a man for trying. You're going to have a long investigation. This guy is pretty smart. He won't leave any traces. We do know he is about 120 lbs by the amount of pressure he or she puts on the victims."

"I'll remember that. Thanks again."

* * *

Yeah, it was a bit boring. It will get better. I was just giving you more detail. I'm trying to make this really good. I'll update soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Cya. 


	5. Theories

**Theories**

Kaoru was sitting at her desk again. It had been almost a week since she added Tomoe's name to the list of victims to the rose serial killer. She looked at the names again and again, but she couldn't connect them except for the fact that they were young, beautiful woman with average jobs. _Why is this guy going after them? Is he picking them at random? No. He's not your average dump the body and run. What is he thinking?_

"Kaoru-dono. Kaoru-dono." Kaoru's eyes instantly snapped and turned towards the voice. Standing next to her desk was Kenshin with two cups of coffee in his hands and a smile. Kaoru couldn't figure it out, but there was something about that smile that was so warm and yet so sad. What gave away his sadness the most was his eyes. "Kaoru-dono, I made you some coffee for the night. I don't make the best coffee, but I'm told it's alright."

"Thanks, Kenshin," Kaoru said as she gave him a smile and took it. She tried it and instantly pulled back. "This coffee…"

"I'm sorry. Is it really that bad?" Kaoru looked up at him in surprise.

"No. Actually, it's better than mine, though I hate to admit it." Kenshin stared at her for awhile before sighing in disappointment. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Kenshin smiled nervously as he looked at Kaoru. He was an awful cook, but to find someone worse was indeed a rarity. He didn't want to hurt her feelings because she was a nice person. She seemed so warm and caring. If she hadn't been dealt such a devastating blow with her sister, then maybe… "Are those the files to the rose serial killer case?" Kenshin asked, quick to change the subject. Kaoru turned back with a relaxed sigh.

"Yeah. I still can't figure this guy out. He's so clean and he doesn't leave anything to chance. The only connection I see is young women with average jobs. What could he be thinking?" Kaoru took another sip of coffee. It was black and strong, just the way she liked it. She had been pulling all-nighters the past two days, and tonight looked the same. She was stuck. How could she stop this guy?

"This man…he's an organized nonsocial, right?" Kaoru looked at him with confusion.

"An organized what?"

"An organized nonsocial is a psychopath that is unable to feel pity for his victims. Their sex drive is triggered by causing pain and agony to the victim. They are especially dangerous because they are aware of what is right and wrong, and they can't be treated for their condition. Also, they are very smart and can blend in easily with their surroundings. They plan each step carefully and consider each possibility, making them harder to catch then your average murderer. They are usually interested in police work, as I've been told. They aren't crazy, but they are far from human."

"Wow! I didn't know that!" Kaoru stated with eyes wide open. "How do you know all this stuff?" Kenshin looked away, trying to hide his emotions from Kaoru.

"I've…seen it before. It isn't pretty. Sometimes it makes me rethink my line of work." Kaoru put a comforting hand on Kenshin's shoulder, causing him to turn back.

"It's alright. I know what you went through, but you can't doubt yourself. You save so many people everyday. That's what we are about. Helping people is our business." Kaoru finally realized she was touching him and instantly retracted her arm. She knew she was blushing, but she didn't know why she was acting like this. "So, Takito came up with some theories. He said that this killer might be a woman, but I don't buy it."

"I think you're right. It wouldn't make sense to rape them like that, but there is a slight possibility. Also, I was looking at your list, and I noticed that all the women have even age numbers." Kaoru looked again and gasped.

"You're right! And look at this. The dates are exactly twenty days apart. So the next victim will be…"

"December 22. The time will be somewhere between 8:00 p.m. and midnight. That is a wide time frame. Plus, we don't know where to look. It could be pretty hard."

"Maybe not," Kaoru said as she pointed to the screen. "All the time frames are at half hours. If we eliminate that factor, then the next time will be 8:30 p.m. December 22 at 8:30 p.m."

"I don't know, Kaoru-dono. It sounds too easy. Does he want us to know?"

"Maybe, but we can figure that out later. What's important now is that we try to get ahead of this guy a stop him. Maybe we can make him mess up. We still need to find out where, but for now, a date sounds great. We'll probably be looking for a woman at the age of 20 or 36, so it's a start." Kaoru picked up her jacket as her computer shutdown. "I'm going to go home and get some rest. You should do the same."

"Hey, don't forget these," Kenshin said as he handed her some roses. "You shouldn't leave these out of water. The person that sent them wouldn't be too happy." Kaoru grabbed them and read the card.

_Sorry about missing your birthday. Have a happy holiday. Takito._

"That Takito. He can be a scatterbrain, but he's really sweet. I'll see you tomorrow." Kaoru was almost out the door when she stopped. "Kenshin, I just had a stupid thought."

"Go ahead." He was right behind her.

"I don't know how to say this, but…what if you're the killer? I'm mean, you're pretty smart, and you know a lot about police work." Kenshin smiled as he patted Kaoru's shoulder.

"Kaoru-dono, I would never hurt you. I have a promise to keep. Besides, don't you think you would be in my trunk by now?" Kaoru laughed nervously, but she nodded. She believed Kenshin, and for some reason she felt safe with him.

"Have a good night, Kenshin. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

That was long. Sorry for such a wait. I had a lot to do with scholarships and school. I should have more time now. I had to use some words from "Gone, But Not Forgotten" by Phillip Margolin. He's a pretty great writer. He does a lot on lawyers and police work, so give him a chance if you happen to come by his work. I recommend the Amanda Jaffe series which includes "Wild Justice", "Ties That Bind", and "Proof Positive". Have fun. Cya. 


	6. The Underground Oniwanbanshu

**The Underground Oniwanbanshu**

"Kenshin, what are we doing in this dump? Yuck!" Kaoru yelped as she stepped in a pile of garbage. Kenshin had led Kaoru into the dirty streets of downtown Tokyo. Why, she couldn't really be sure. It hadn't been an easy morning for her. After getting home late last night, she had about four hours to sleep before getting up again at five to start her day again. She was about to leave for work when she got a call from Saitou to meet Kenshin downtown in an hour. He didn't say why, so she didn't know anything. All she knew was that they had fifteen days to find this psycho before he struck again.

Kaoru followed Kenshin down the alley. She hated being in this part of town. It always brought back the worst of memories. There had been so many times she had to investigate murders in this part of the town, but the worst memory was the one of her mother being discovered. It was in this particular neighborhood that Kaoru's mother had been found ravaged and found dead. She never wanted to relive the memory if she had to, but something told her she would have to open that can of worms again.

She shook off her thoughts as she ran straight into Kenshin's back. "Kenshin, what's up? Why the sudden stop?" Kenshin's body had grown rigid as he put his hand on his sword. Kaoru had noticed it too. Someone was following them. She went for her gun, but Kenshin stopped her.

"We don't need anymore bloodshed," Kenshin said as he threw her a bokken. "Use this instead. I've heard your father and Saitou have taught you well." Kaoru nodded as she prepared for a fight. All her senses were alert, making sure she wouldn't be caught off guard. She saw something in the corner of her eye and swung as it came charging at them, making full contact with the midsection. A boy with short, black hair flew into a garbage dumpster. He got up slowly, moaning in pain as he rubbed his stomach.

"Jeez! What did you do that for? You went and got my clothes dirty." The boy grumbled as he brushed his clothes off. From what Kaoru could tell from the rags he called clothes, it appeared this boy was an orphan that hadn't bathed in weeks. He had a bokken tied to his back, and his eyes were full of spirit, but Kaoru knew this kid was a brat. "What are you looking at, ugly?" That little comment awarded the boy a bump on the head courtesy of Kaoru.

"Who are you calling ugly, kid?" Kaoru retorted.

"I'm not a kid!" Kenshin quickly separated the two before they ripped each others heads off.

"Now, now, Yahiko. Be nice to Kaoru-dono. She's my friend and she's here to help me with something." _Help you?_ Kaoru thought. _You are supposed to be helping me, Kenshin. Why are we here anyways? He hasn't said a word since we got here._ As Kaoru continued to fume, Kenshin continue to talk to Yahiko. "Have you seen Misao-dono? We need to find Aoshi Shinomori."

"Pff. You mean Iceman? I haven't seen him or Weasel Girl anywhere."

"What did you call me?" The high pitched voice made Yahiko jump out of his skin, but he was back on the ground when a girl jumped onto his head. She drew out some throwing knives, ready to kill the boy when she noticed Kenshin standing in front of her. "Hey, Himura. What are you doing her?"

"Hey, Misao-dono. Could I speak with Aoshi? It's pretty important." Misao looked over to Kaoru who was now standing behind Kenshin. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Kamiya Kaoru-dono. Kaoru-dono, this is…" Misao interrupted by running around Kenshin and offering Kaoru her hand.

"Makimachi Misao, also known as the leader of the Oniwanbanshu, the best Mafia group of Japan. Nice to meet you." Kaoru took her hand and shook it with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, leader. I am Kamiya Kaoru, detective of the Tokyo Police Department." Misao jumped back, ready to attack Kaoru. "Is something wrong?"

"Himura, why didn't you tell me she was from the TPD?"

"I tried, but you wouldn't let me. Don't worry. She won't arrest you. We're working on a case, so we need some information from Aoshi." Misao lowered her knives and signaled them to follow. Of course they left Yahiko behind. He didn't want anything to do with the Mafia, so he kept his distance.

Misao led them to a dead end alley with a dumpster set against the wall. It was chained up, so no one had emptied it in a while. Misao knocked three times on the front, making Kaoru wonder if the sixteen year old was crazy. Misao also mumbled something, and to Kaoru's surprise, the front of the dumpster opened. They all crawled inside and went down a set of stairs. It appeared they were in an underground fortress. Kaoru would have never dreamed something like this was underneath Tokyo. It was amazing.

They finally reached a door that was guarded by two muscles. Misao told them that Kenshin had business with Aoshi, but they were leery of Kaoru.

"She stays out her with us until he comes out." Kenshin looked at Kaoru, but she reassured him.

"It's alright. I can wait." Kenshin nodded as Misao led him into the room, leaving Kaoru between two giant guards. She gulped nervously and said, "So, how's the weather up there?"

* * *

Kenshin walked into a Japanese style room behind Misao. In it a man in a tan kimono was kneeling on a pillow meditating. Misao's eyes instantly lit up when she saw him turn to look. His eyes were cold as ice, and his face showed no emotion. Kenshin had always known Aoshi to be stoic, but it wouldn't kill the Mafia leader to greet him warmly.

"Aoshi-san, Himura has come to see you," Misao said as Kenshin bowed. Aoshi did the same.

"Thank you, Misao. Could you please excuse us?" Misao nodded and left the two to talk. As Kenshin sat down, Aoshi poured him some tea. "It's been a long time, Kenshin. I don't believe we had that tea I promised."

"Thank you, Aoshi." Kenshin sipped it and smiled. "Well, this is possibly the best tea I have ever had. I almost forgot what good tea tasted like." Aoshi smiled as he sipped his tea.

"So, Kenshin, what brings you here? It must be important." Kenshin's smile disappeared and the conversation took a serious turn.

"For the past six months, women have been found raped, tortured, and murdered in this area. All of them have been young, beautiful, and single as far as we know. The killer leaves a rose brand on the body and nothing else. No hair, no blood, no fingerprints. We can't get this guy to screw up, and we have fifteen days until the next strike."

"And how can I help you?" Aoshi asked.

"You are an expert at gathering information, Aoshi. You must have heard something about these occurrences. I need your help." Aoshi looked at the detective with his cold stare.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you. You are on your own." Aoshi was about to show Kenshin out when the two body guards came through the door. One was holding a pissed off Misao, and the other was holding a gagged and cuffed Kaoru. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We searched the girl and found these, boss." The guard threw Kaoru's gun and badge at Aoshi's feet. "Misao let in a TPD detective." Aoshi shot Kenshin and Misao deadly looks, waiting for an explanation from either one.

"Kenshin, I thought you were retired from the TPD. Explain yourself." Kenshin looked at Kaoru then Aoshi. There was no way around it.

"Kamiya Kaoru is a detective for the TPD. She is also working on the case. She is very valuable to this case." Aoshi looked at Kaoru and sighed as he drew his sword.

"You know the rules, Kenshin. I can't have anyone in the police force know about our secrets. You are an exception because you are retired and you can be trusted, but I can't say the same for this young lady. I'm sorry, but she must be eliminated."

* * *

Yeah, I know. That isn't how it should go. I had to make the Oniwanbanshu a Mafia group so I could fit them in the story. Sorry for the short appearance of Yahiko. I'll try to update soon. Cya and Happy Holidays. 


	7. Sakabato v Kodachi

**Sakabato v. Kodachi**

"You know the rules, Kenshin. I can't have anyone in the police force know about our secrets. You are an exception because you are retired and you can be trusted, but I can't say the same for this young lady. I'm sorry, but she must be eliminated." Aoshi began to walk towards the girl with his kodachi as his men forced her to kneel.

"Aoshi-san," Misao shouted. "This is my fault. I'm the one that let her in. If anyone should die then it should be me."

Be silent, Misao!" The female ninja winced at his loud and stern voice. "It is not about who makes what mistakes. We must do what we can to become number one in the Mafia. That is one truth of the Oniwanbanshu. However, we must do what we can to protect the members of this organization. You are to be the next leader when I step down. Many will be loyal to you, but you must protect them. If that means killing this woman to do so, then it must be done." Kaoru didn't know what to do. She couldn't defend herself. All she could do was wait for the final blow.

"That may be true, Aoshi." Kaoru's eyes shot open when she heard Kenshin's voice. "You must protect those that are close to you. However, killing innocent people cannot justify any means or ends, and I cannot allow you to harm Kaoru-dono." Aoshi turned to Kenshin. This was the moment he was waiting for all these years. Kenshin had finally drawn his sword on him.

"Are you suggesting a duel against my kodachi?" Kaoru was surprised. _Who would fight with a kodachi?_ she thought. _It can't help with offensive moves. Even though it has amazing defensive power, a blade like that will never work against Kenshin's…What?_ Now Kaoru was really confused.

"If that is what it takes to save Kaoru-dono's life, then I will gladly fight you." Kenshin scowled as he held his sword. Kaoru couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was holding up a sakabato, but it couldn't be._ That sword's blade is on the wrong side. What good can that do?_ "This sword is meant to protect those who cannot protect themselves. As atonement, I carry this sword with the vow never to kill again." Aoshi nodded with a smile.

"I have been waiting a long time for this, Kenshin. You are legendary as a great swordsman and a detective. I will defeat you and earn the title as the best swordsman and the man that defeated Battousai the Manslayer." He signaled Kenshin to follow him down a corridor along with the man holding Kaoru and Misao. Kaoru was completely confused by now. _Battousai? But he killed so many criminals in the Mafia. The TPD claimed it was to help win the war against the Mafia, but could Kenshin really have taken so many lives?_

They were led into a huge building that looked like it had been abandoned for years. Kenshin walked into the center next to Aoshi, ready to face him. Misao stood on the sidelines next to Kaoru, who was still bound and gagged. All she could do now was wait in the henchman's grip, hoping Kenshin could pull off a miracle.

"So you are still going to fight me with that sword?" Aoshi asked.

"I wouldn't sooner throw this sword away then you would throw you kodachi away." Aoshi smiled at the remark. Both men held different views, but in many ways they were too similar.

"Alright, here is the deal, Kenshin. If you win, I let you two walk out of here alive. If I win, then both of you will offer your necks to me." Kenshin nodded as he took his stance. He was waiting for Aoshi to make the first move, but with a kodachi, it was hard to make any offensive move. Aoshi, however, surprised Kenshin. "If you won't attack, then I will."

Aoshi move with such speed, Kenshin almost didn't block the blow. Kenshin was even more shocked when Aoshi's fist landed on the cross-shaped scar. Kenshin went flying across the floor as he tried to keep his footing. Aoshi kept attacking with his fist, using his sword to block Kenshin's attacks. Finally, Kenshin hit the ground as Aoshi shook the blood off his fist. Kenshin tried to stand as he laughed.

"I've seen this fighting technique before. I believe it belonged to a man called Han'Nya. You're fighting style is just like his." Aoshi stared coldly as he made his next remark.

"You've got it wrong, Kenshin. My fighting style is not like Han'Nya's. Han'Nya fights like me." Suddenly, Kenshin could feel every single punch take affect over his body. "He learned from me. You should never think the pupil is ever comparable to the master. You make too many mistakes, Kenshin. For that, you will lose your life." Kenshin tried his drop attack combined with his speed, only to be blocked again. "Try as you might. I will block every attack, Kenshin."

Aoshi managed to block another one of Kenshin's attacks, but he didn't have time to counterattack. Kenshin's hilt hit Aoshi right in the neck, sending him flying back this time. Kaoru had thought Kenshin had managed to get past the defense, but then she saw it. Kenshin's hand was bleeding from holding his blade at the base.

_Of course, _she thought as she tried to remove the gag. _At first, the katana appears to have the advantage, but it does have blind spots because it is a longer weapon. If he shortens it, then he will be on the same level as Aoshi. It's all about staying in your own zone and keeping your opponent out. Kenshin could win. _

"That was a neat trick, Kenshin," Aoshi said as he massaged his throat. "You will not be so lucky this time." Aoshi moved towards Kenshin, but Kenshin blocked the blow. Kaoru watched the blade. _Something is wrong,_ she said to herself again._ The blade is slower. Why would Aoshi do that?_ Kaoru had just managed to get the cloth out of her mouth when she realized what Aoshi was doing. Shadows of his body were moving around Kenshin as if he were dancing.

"Kenshin, watch out!" Kaoru shouted as Aoshi jumped behind Kenshin. The sword slashed three times across Kenshin's chest, immediately sending him to the ground. When Aoshi landed, he shook the blood off his sword.

"Kaiten Kenbu. Dance of the wheeling sword. This is the ultimate attack that kills all that would stand in the Oniwanbanshu's way." Misao stood with astonishment. She couldn't believe Himura was dead, but she couldn't believe anyone could defeat Aoshi. Kaoru, on the other hand, was in tears. He had died because of her. She didn't care if she died now. Another person was dead because of her.

"You bastard!" she shouted. "Why didn't you just take my life? He didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve any of this."

"Be quiet, wench!" The man holding Kaoru punched her in the stomach, forcing her to kneel on the ground as Aoshi approached. She gasped for air as he stood overhead. It was strange to her. How could a man keep such a cold stare on his face even when he was winning?

"You are very selfless and kind," he said as he placed his sword on her neck. "I wish I didn't have to kill you, so I will make it painless." Kaoru closed her eyes as he raised his sword. What she heard next was more than a miracle.

"Kaoru-dono is very kind." Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin standing on his feet, but just barely. "She helps others live, and that is why I can't allow her to die." He held up his scabbard as the top part fell into three little pieces.

"You keep surprising me, Kenshin," Aoshi said as he turned to face him. "You used your sheath to absorb some of my Kaiten Kenbu. You are truly deserving of the name the best. Today, nevertheless, is the day I take that name for the Oniwanbanshu."

"No, stop this now!" Kaoru screamed as she fought against her captor. "Please, can't you see he's hurt? Don't take his life. I beg you. Someone needs to capture this madman. If he dies then this whole city is in danger. Please, let him live. Take my life instead." Aoshi looked at her again, trying to decide what to do.

"I see you are a very loyal person," he stated. "I think I can trust you with the secrets of the Mafia. I will let you live, but Kenshin will die this time." He began to perform his Kaiten Kenbu again, Kenshin constantly looking for any sign of attack. "It ends here!" Kenshin's sword went flying in the air along with the sound of cutting flesh. Kaoru couldn't look until she heard Aoshi gasp.

"You are very strong, Aoshi. That you are," Kenshin said as he held Aoshi's blade. "You have excellent defensive power, but you must switch over to an offensive state for one small moment when using the Kaiten Kenbu. I was able to catch the blade with the only bare-handed move that is common to all sword-styles. It is a pity that martial arts has none.

"Aoshi, if you wish to have the title of the best, then take it. For now, I have people waiting for me. I have a vow to be there for those who need my help." Kenshin had to end it now. He took the blade and shoved the hilt into Aoshi's throat, causing him to spit up blood and finally hit the ground, but not before he got in one last punch on Kenshin's face. Both hit the ground at the same time. It was finally over.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted as she ran to his side. Misao ran to Aoshi's side, trying to help him up. Kaoru was still handcuffed, but she managed to shake Kenshin awake. "Kenshin, are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so." Kenshin sat up, but spirals appeared in his eyes. "On second thought."

"I thought so," Kaoru said with a smile. "You had me worried for a second. Thank you for saving me." Kenshin looked at her as soon as his face cleared. Kaoru looked over and saw Aoshi in Misao's hands. "Is he…dead?"

"No, he's just out. He will have a hard time breathing when he wakes up, but that's only because he took that last punch at me. He never accepted defeat. In the end, defeat accepted him." Aoshi started to revive to everyone's surprise. Misao tried to keep him from moving too much.

"Aoshi-san, please hold still. If you move too much, you could seriously hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine, Misao. Thanks for the help." Aoshi looked over to Kenshin with his usual cold stare.

"That was a quick recovery, Aoshi," Kenshin said. "So what is the verdict?" Aoshi slowly walked to Kenshin with his sword. He swung several times at Kaoru, just close enough to make the cuffs fall off.

"It is clear to see who the victor is without a death," he said as a smile grew on his face. "I thank you for letting me know that. You are free to go." Aoshi turned his back as Kaoru lifted Kenshin to his feet.

"Thank you, Aoshi," Kaoru said. Aoshi kept his back to them both as he spoke again.

"You are a very kind person indeed, Kaoru. You truly want to help others. Maybe one day you can help me, but I doubt it. With that said, I do have some information to share with you. Have you ever heard of the man Takeda Kanryu has been lurking around our territory lately. He seems to be quite the little pimp, but he is always in the area when those women have been found dead. I have also had reports of seeing him with the women before they disappear. I don't know exactly where you could find him, but he is your best bet at the moment." Kaoru was amazed, but she bowed to him.

"Thank you again, Aoshi. I am in your debt," Kaoru said as she held up Kenshin. They started to walk away, leaving Misao to hold Aoshi up.

"No, Kaoru," Aoshi said. "Thank you for showing me what loyalty is really about." He turned to Misao and smiled. "Shall we have tea at the Akabeka?" Misao hit him in the side and carried him off.

"The only place you're having tea is in bed."

"Thanks for being so delicate, my love." Misao laughed at him.

"It's tough love, Aoshi, but love nonetheless." Aoshi laughed as Misao put him in bed. He was lucky to have someone so loyal that could care for him. He hadn't seen it until now when Kaoru had helped open his eyes to the love around him.

That was a bit long. I hope it was good enough. My little plot is starting to take shape. Please be patient. I have about six more stories in progress, so it might be awhile. As always, thanks for all the reviews. Cya.


	8. The Middle Man

**The Middle Man**

Kaoru and Kenshin made their way to Takeda Kanryu's mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo. It was true Kanryu was a wealthy man, but most people weren't sure why. Many called him a man of industry, while others called him an opium dealer. One thing was for sure. Takeda Kanryu was a powerful leader of the underworld, and he wouldn't be pushed around.

"You ready?" Kaoru asked her partner. He nodded, giving her the go ahead to ring the doorbell.

A butler answered the door and asked who they were. He then ushered them in and told them to wait in the hallway. While waiting, Kaoru took in how impressive the house was. The hallway led to a grand staircase and to six other rooms on the first floor. She couldn't guess how many rooms were in the entire house, but she knew she had never seen a home this big before.

After gawking at the room for five minutes, the butler returned and signaled them to follow him into a study, where a man in a blue business suit sat. He had short tan hair, tiny blue eyes covered by rectangle glasses, and a pointy nose. Kaoru compared him to a rat, which is what she expected a man like Takeda Kanryu to look like. Kanryu stood up and shook Kenshin's hand and then looked at Kaoru. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes, but she decided to let it slide.

"Welcome to my home. I am Takeda Kanryu. And you are?"

"Himura Kenshin. This is Kamiya Kaoru. We would like to talk to you." Kanryu continued to look at Kaoru with a lustful smile.

"Yes, please sit. We can discuss your business." Kaoru and Kenshin sat in two chairs in front of a desk while Kanryu took his spot behind it. He then placed his elbows on the cedar desk and folded his hands so he could rest his chin on them. "I must say. You are quite a legend underground, Himura-san, or should I call you Battousai?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin. It seemed that everyone that met him always wanted to call him Battousai. She knew that Kenshin had killed some men in his day, but what police officer didn't? What could he have possibly done to earn himself a name as Battousai the manslayer?

"You can just call me Kenshin, Kanryu-san," Kenshin stated. "For now, we should really get down to business." Kanryu eyed him with interest, keeping his sly smile on his face.

"Of course, Kenshin, as long as you call me Kanryu. And you are right. We should get down to business, but I'm curious. I've never had a detective bring me a girl. You are a bad man, aren't you?" Kenshin's eyes started to narrow as if he was getting angry.

"Excuse me?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru was wondering what Kanryu was getting at as well, but Kanryu came right out with it.

"She is a little younger than most girls I have dealt with, maybe 21? But with a body like that, I'm sure she will get a lot of business. You just name the price. $500? $750? I would even pay $1000 to have this little piece of ass under my control." Kenshin's eyebrows were now twitching, but Kaoru was the one to tell Kanryu off this time.

"Listen here! I am a detective of the Tokyo Police Department, not some prostitute for your little escort service! If I wanted to, I could arrest you right now! I think I will just beat you to a pulp!" Kaoru was about to tackle Kanryu when Kenshin grabbed her and pushed her back into her seat. She finally calmed down, but the popping veins indicated that she could go off at any second.

"She is feisty, but I would have never guessed you worked for the TPD with that body. You must be incredibly smart. A good brain is something you usually don't see with a good set of tits." Kanryu laughed, but Kenshin gave him a discerning look, so Kanryu decided to play it smart from now on. "Alright, I get it. So what would you like to talk about, detectives?" Kaoru pulled out a sheet of paper and pushed it towards Kanryu. After reading it, he looked up with a confused look. "What is this?"

"It is a list of women that have been murdered in the past four months. There are eight woman total ranging from the ages of 22 to 34, and all of them are beautiful with average jobs, usually waitresses or something to that extent. Do any of them look familiar to you, Kanryu?" The business man tried to think of a way to answer Kaoru's question without giving away too much information.

"I think I saw this one a couple of weeks ago. Her name was Tomoe. That's the only one I really know about." Kaoru tightened her jaw as he pointed to his sister. Kenshin pulled out his laptop and inserted his flash drive.

"Really?" Kaoru asked, "This tape tells us otherwise." Kenshin started to play the tape. The first clip was a man in a business hat and suit walking with a woman. Kanryu's eyes started to grow when he saw the woman. "Shintaro Yuki was seen walking out of this strip bar the night of her murder, August 5. Recognize the man walking next to her?" Kanryu didn't have to look. It was clear that the man next to her was Takeda Kanryu.

"Yes, Yuki was with me that night. She was part of my service, but that isn't enough to pin her death on me. It is just one of the women on your list." Kaoru scowled at him and signaled Kenshin to fast forward to the next clip.

"Yamoto Ayame, August 25 outside one of your strip bars, and you are getting pretty friendly with her." Kanryu watched as he and the woman in the video made out in the alley. He was about to defend himself when Kenshin played the next clip with Kaoru's commentary.

"Hatsuhito Shiori, September 14 in your strip bar while you fondled her. And here is Kentaro Tsubara on October 4 in another strip bar dancing for you. You are in the alley again with Usamaki Ura October 24. Here you are walking to your car outside your strip club with Minamoto Kanna on November 15. Last but not least, Kamiya Tomoe walking down the sidewalk with you on December 2. Try to explain why all these women were with you on the night of their deaths."

Kanryu was completely speechless. He tried to mouth something, but no words were granted to his tongue. He finally composed himself and whipped out his checkbook.

"Alright, how much would you like? I could write you a check for one million right now if you close this case." Kaoru slammed her hands on his desk, making the man jump.

"We don't accept bribes, but we will arrest you for bribery, pimping, obstruction of the law, and eight counts of murder, including my sister Tomoe's."

"Now hold on! I didn't do anything wrong. Please, can't we work this out?"

"If you point us in the right direction," Kenshin stated, "we will leave without causing you any trouble, Kanryu." The man knew when he was beat, especially when he saw the look in Kenshin's eyes. If Kenshin had his way, Kanryu was sure he would be taking his head back to the TPD. Kanryu slouched in his chair and told his story.

"All these women were part of my escort service. They made me some good money. It was a shame when I found out all of them were dead. I lost a mint, especially on Tomoe. She was my main source of income for almost three years." Kaoru was about to club him, but it was Kenshin that drew his sword. It stopped right next to Kanryu's throat.

"We don't need all the details," Kenshin said. Kaoru was almost as scared as Kanryu. His eyes had turned gold, and his voice had death in it. "Just tell us what happened the last time you saw them." Kanryu shook violently. Kaoru suddenly heard liquid drizzle to the floor under his desk. She would have smiled if the situation wasn't so serious.

"I-I gave them to a man," Kanryu managed to get out.

"Describe him well," Kenshin grunted. Kanryu gulped and continued.

"A t-tall, skinny man with short, white hair and deadly, green eyes. He had round glassed. He wore a blue cape and a black pearl earring in his left ear. He wore Chinese clothes, but he was definitely Japanese. He also carried a sword in a pouch on his back. That's all I remember."

"Tell me his name!" Kaoru was starting to get worried. She wondered if she should stop him, but she knew they needed a name.

"Y-Yukishiro E-Enishi. That's all I know! I swear! Please! I'm just a middle man!" Kenshin sighed and sheathed his sword. He then turned to leave and Kaoru soon followed. They were almost at the door when they heard something rolling towards them. They turned around and found themselves face to face with a machine gun. "You fools! How dare you make a mockery of me! I never intended to be a pimp for the rest of my life. I have made enough money to sell my guns on the Black Market. The one with the most money has all the power, not the strongest swordsman."

"So you want to be a merchant of death? Would you go as low as to selling weapons to terrorists?" Kaoru asked. Kanryu only yelled louder as he took his place behind the gun.

"Silence, bitch! I will crush you with my almighty power!" He was about to pull the trigger when he saw something flash next to him. His gun fell into pieces as he spotted Kenshin next to him. He shook in fear whiled he begged for his life.

"Please, Battousai. I'll give you a position in my private army and pay you fifty men's wages. What do you say?" Kenshin took a step forward, causing Kanryu to step back as well. "Alright, how about 100 men's wages?" Kenshin only took another step forward as sweat ran down Kanryu's face. "200!" Kanryu took another step back and tripped over his steps. Kenshin looked like he was ready to strike when Kanryu held his hand up. "S-spare me-e-e!"

"If you're going to beg, then you should pray to you money!" Kenshin swung his sword down and Kanryu across the face, sending him flying into the air. Kenshin had his sword sheathed before the beaten man hit the ground. Kaoru walked over to check his vital signs, but realized he was well aware and alive.

"Please…help…me…" Kanryu whimpered. His jaw had been dislocated, making it hard for Kaoru to understand him. The broken nose didn't help either. Kaoru just sighed as she spoke to the man.

"I can protect you, Kanryu, but you will have to come with me to the Police Station." Kanryu looked back at Kenshin, who shot him another death glare. The man started to shake in fear again.

"Please, anything to get away from him! Help me!" Kaoru turned him on his belly and handcuffed him as she read him his Miranda Rights. When she was sure he understood them, she put him in the car and locked the door. She then turned to Kenshin with a smile.

"It looks like we have a lead," she said. Kenshin looked at her with a smile. His killer look had disappeared.

"Yes, we are farther along than before. We should get Kanryu back to the station and then start looking for Enishi." Kaoru looked back at Kanryu, who was passed out in the back seat.

"Did you really have to beat him up so much?"

"You know what they say. "We eliminate the middle man." Kaoru laughed as she got into the car with Kenshin. All she could think about was the progress they made with Kanryu. They had arrested one of the biggest leaders in the Black Market, and they had a lead to the "rose serial killer." All they had to do was find Yukishiro Enishi in twelve days.

* * *

Sorry for such a long update. I made the chapter extra long for you guys. Please forgive me.

Just so you know, I've been using a lot of stuff from the manga. I've never looked at my Rurouni Kenshin books so much since I read them for the first time. I absolutely love them though. Rurouni Kenshin is one of my favorites along with Chrono Crusade, and I will always treasure the books I have.

Also, whether or not you know about it, Phillip Margolin, another one of my favorite authors, has a book called "Gone, But Not Forgotten". I started writing this story before I read the book. I didn't even realize that they called the killer the "rose serial killer". Please don't kill me, Mr. Margolin. I would like to use some things from Margolin's books, but it will mostly be from Rurouni Kenshin.

Again, thank you for being so patient with me. I'll try to update soon, so keep your eyes open. Cya.


	9. Jinchu

**Jinchu**

Kenshin and Kaoru waited in the car outside of an old strip club owned by Takeda Kanryu. The reason why the TPD hadn't shut it down was because Yukishiro Enishi was a regular customer to the place. In fact, an anonymous tip had led Kaoru and Kenshin to the place. Supposedly Enishi was meeting someone there to discuss some plans to getting weapons on the Black Market. Kaoru was ready for this. She would catch the man responsible for her sister's death.

"Nervous, Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru quickly looked over to her partner and realized that for the first time that she was scared to death. She knew Kenshin could sense her distress, but she wouldn't confirm her fears. She wanted to appear strong.

"I'm fine," she finally said. She waited a few beats before she stated the next question. "How much do we know about Enishi?" Kenshin looked through the notes before answering.

"All we know is that he is a major underground leader. He is very strong with a sword, and he is known for a widespread of assassinations through the Mafia." Kenshin looked back at Kaoru. This time she seemed puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just…Enishi is a big time bad ass for the Mafia. Why would he be…"

"There he is," Kenshin interrupted. Kaoru looked up and allowed her eyes to furrow in hatred. There before her only fifty feet away stood the man responsible for her sister's death. But something didn't feel right. He looked like a murderer and he had been seen with Kanryu and some of the victims, but why would he lower himself to murdering women who didn't have much of a life anyways?

Kaoru reached for her gun, but Kenshin put his hand over hers. Kaoru was about to ask why he had stopped her, but he didn't have to answer. A man in a cape and a skull mask walked behind Enishi. They didn't want to involve more people then they had to, so Kaoru and Kenshin waited. The skull man exchanged some information, smiled, and then walked back into the club. Enishi started to walk away into an alley when Kenshin and Kaoru finally got out of the car. Kaoru had her gun out, ready to take the underground leader.

"Alright, Kaoru-dono. We need to take this easy. We don't have an arrest warrant, so just…" Kaoru didn't care what Kenshin was saying. In fact, she didn't hear a single word. She wanted to nail this guy. She bolted straight towards the alley where Enishi had disappeared into, leaving Kenshin behind in her dust. "Kaoru-dono, wait!"

Kaoru ran faster than she had ever in her life, following the walking footsteps in front of her. They finally stopped, and when she rounded the corner Enishi was facing the wall of a dead end. Kaoru immediately took her stance and pointed her gun as the man turned around and smiled at her.

"Ah, if it isn't the famous, young detective, Kamiya Kaoru-chan. I've been waiting to meet you." Enishi explained maliciously. Kaoru ignored the welcome and shouted at him.

"Yukishiro Enishi, you are under arrest for the murders of Shintaro Yuki, Yamoto Ayame, Hatsuhito Shiori, Kentaro Tsubara, Usamaki Ura, Minamota Kanna, and Kamiya Tomoe."

"Seven women," he sneered. "What a busy boy I have been. To think I raped all those women, tortured them, and then ringed their necks. It must have been a wondrous sight." Kaoru growled at Enishi as he described the murders. She didn't want to hear it.

"Shut up, Enishi! Hands where I can see them!" Enishi smiled as he complied and turned his back to Kaoru. She grabbed her cuffs and put her gun away. She got up to him and started to cuff his left hand as she read his rights. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say…" She didn't even see it coming. He was so fast in turning around and pushing the hilt of his sword into her ribs. She tasted blood in her mouth for a second before collapsing onto the pavement. Again, Enishi smiled as he pushed his glasses up.

"You have the right to remain unaware. I don't have time to waste, but you look so much like your sister. I think I might have to take you with me."

"Not on my watch, Enishi." Enishi looked up to see who the voice came from. It was far too familiar for his liking. When he found the owner, he was wielding his reverse-blade sword. "The way Kaoru-dono handled the situation was very reckless, but you _will_ come with us to answer a few questions about the rose serial killer." Enishi could only look at the man before him in disgust. In a moment, his sword was drawn as well.

"Himura Kenshin. Battousai. You took the one thing that I loved in this world. You took her away from me, and now she is dead. You will pay with your life!" He ran towards Kenshin with immense speed, almost pushing Kenshin back in the process. Kenshin could feel his guilt setting in while Enishi's power for revenge increased. "Tell me, Battousai. Is Tomoe smiling on you? Because she is smiling on me now!"

Kenshin tried to hold him back, but Enishi got around him and knocked him to the ground. He then kicked him repeatedly while chanting, "You killed her! You killed her!" He then grabbed the veteran and punched him three times before throwing him on the ground. Enishi then raised his sword to make the final strike. His eyes were full of rage, and veins were sticking out of his face. "You will be punished for the criminal that you are. You will suffer Jinchu!"

Kenshin waited for the sword to come down on his body. He was fine with dying for his sins right now, but he wasn't fine with leaving Kaoru to this villain. He had to save her somehow. This time, however, someone was going to save him.

_Bang!_

Kenshin looked up at his executioner. His face was contorted with pain as he dropped his sword. He finally dropped to his knees with a smile. "Even though I die, your punishment is not complete. You will experience the full potential…of Jinchu." His body finally hit the ground with a dead thunk.

Kenshin looked up to see why his enemy had fallen. A tear-stained Kaoru knelt on the ground with her gun pointing and smoking. She ran to Kenshin and hugged him a tight as possible before Kenshin decided to talk.

"Kaoru, why did you…"

"I almost got you killed again. I couldn't bear to lose you. I killed him. I killed him." Kenshin could tell that this was her first time. He couldn't find it in his heart to scold her for his actions. For now, they would just go to the hospital and report back to headquarters.

Unfortunately, they were both unaware to the man watching them in the cape with a deadly smile.

* * *

Man, what a long time it has been. I'm really sorry for the wait. I've been so busy with everything these past two months. I have to get the rest of my stories updated. Plus I have graduation this weekend and I'm running for State Office for FFA. Please be patient with me. I'll try my best to keep up. Cya. 


End file.
